Day and Night
by Umeko-bby
Summary: Squeal to New Changes! April returns after she went missing. Now that she's back she threatens Helia and Flora's relationship. As she does this she hides a dark secret. That finding out might not be worth the risk.
1. Chapter 1

Day and Night Chapter one

Everyday life had resumed after the battle and April's disappearance. Helia sighed as he stood in front of the times square Christmas tree. Flora was 15 minutes late. Tick tick tick went his wrist watch. "HELIA!" yelled out Flora running to meet him. "I'm-s—so-sorry" said Flora in between pants. Helia chuckled at her and said it was fine. It was only three and the night was still young. Helia decided that since it was Christmas and all he would take Flora to the place she took FOREVER to get out of. Flora gasped when she saw where he had taken her. She looked up at him with unsure eyes. "Are you sure Helia?" she asked. She knew Helia didn't like taking her to this place. Helia smiled and nodded looking at the sign. Make a friend it read. Here Flora got to decide on some cute animal and customize it and watch it come to life. Helia was never sure what to call the animals. They were cute but in a weird way. Flora spent about two hours at the shop, and in the end she decided she had enough of the animals at home and didn't buy anything.

Helia never really understood how a girl's mind worked. He just put up a front that he did. Next Helia took Flora to the planetarium. Helia loved how Flora's eyes lit up as she watched the vast world above her. At the end of the showing it was nearly 11:30. Helia could not find anything to do that would please Flora in the next thirty minutes until twelve. Flora smiled at him when he told her this. "This way" she said grabbing his hand. Flora ran pulling Helia behind her. Were ever she wanted to go, she was in a hurry. "Here" she said pointing. Flora had gone to buy something inside a nearby shop while Helia caught his breath. Flora was handing out a candle that had both their names in a heart on the outside glass surrounding the wax. Helia could see a stand in the shape of a tree though the shop window. On the stand were lit candles. Helia smiled at her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her inside the shop. Helia told himself that they were lucky, for they got the last spot on the stand. The top of the tree.

At 12:00 at last Helia had taken Flora to the Time Square tree were they would exchange their gifts. Flora handed Helia a medium sized rectangular box. He unwrapped it slowly enjoying every bit of it. When he had finally finished unwrapping it, he discovered a sketch pad with a metal cover and back. On the cover if said "Love you" and on the back it said "Always and forever. Yours, Flora." That was not all that was in it. Beside the pad was a Sterling Silver paint brush said to be made out of the finest hairs. Flora had saw Helia eyeing it on their date a few weeks ago. Helia smiled at her and kissed her cheek. He then handed her gift to her. Flora unwrapped it and found a small square shaped box. She picked it up and opened it. Inside were pictures of them together. On trips, dates, and everything else. At the bottom were letters saying how Helia felt or thought during every one of those moments. Flora was surprised to find out that there was _more. _On top of everything was a locket. Flora kissed him.

As Helia returned the kiss he felt at ease. He then heard a laugh. Helia opened his eyes wide. Standing over on the other side of the street was _April. _"April!" thought Helia. April gestured for him to come over. Helia looked down at Flora who had her eyes closed and had most likely not of heard the laugh. Helia broke the kiss and backed away. Flora looked at him puzzled. Had she done something wrong? "Is everything alright?" Flora asked attempting to turn around to follow his gaze. Helia prevented her eagerly. "Just fine, but I have something I need to take care of." Said Helia handing Flora back his gift. "I need you to hold this really quick. Don't worry I'll be back." He said with sorry eyes. "Alright." Said Flora with a smile. She would trust him. Helia then ran across the street disappearing into the night while Flora sat on a bench.

"April!" called out Helia. She ran at him. Helia cupped her face with his palm. "Where have you been?" He asked. April gave him an apologetic smile. "Had to take care of a few things" she said. Helia looked at her. He could tell she didn't want to saw anymore. The two chatted for a quick five minutes until Helia remembered that Flora was waiting for him. He said a quick good bye and turned to leave. April through herself at him from behind him, giving him a hug. "Don't leave. You don't know what I've been through." She said. Helia looked across the street and then at April. He let out a sigh. Helia turned around, grabbed April's hand, and walked away with her.

Flora looked at her watch. 3:00 it read. Helia had left a hour and a half ago, but still Flora waited in the cold icy night. At 4:30 Flora was she he wouldn't be coming back. She flew back to the school numb. When she reached her dorm she discovered that the girls just got home. "Last one home huh Flora?" asked Stella with a grin. "Yep and I spent four hours and a half of it alone waiting" said Flora. "WHAT?" Asked the girls. "Helia left somewhere and never came back" said Flora simply. "Any ways it's late so we can kill him tomorrow" said Flora. The girls looked at her and nodded. It was what Flora wanted. After Flora got out of her bath she looked at the gift she got Helia. She walked over to it and through it in her trash can. Her trash eating plant seeing that it's master had put something in its food dish ate it. Flora went to bed with one thought. _"I'll be right back" Flora remembered Helia saying._

"_Lair"_

So that's Day and Night! Please Review!

Umeko bby-


	2. Big Mistake

Day and Night Chapter 2

Hi all! So here is chapter two. I'm so sorry it took so long. Enjoy, oh and I don't own Winx club.

Helia had dropped off April at a hotel at five in the morning. He had arrived home at seven, for he had missed all the buses, didn't have money for a cab, and was forced to walk home. (Serves him right) He had only flopped on his bed when he heard a knock on his door. "It's open" he mumbled. Brandon walked in. "Dude Stella just told me you left Flora outside for four and a half hours! On Christmas!" he said. Helia sat up shocked. Flora had waited for him all night while he was out breaking his promise with her. When Helia didn't say anything Brandon kept talking. "Stella told me to get the other guys out of here while they come to _talk _to you" Brandon said. Helia looked up. He could already feel the pain. "What about Flora?" asked Helia. "She isn't coming, they didn't tell her." Brandon said simply. There was then a loud bang. "Well that's my cue to leave" said Brandon. Helia nodded. He heard Stella and the girls shove the guys out and the door slam with a bang. They were coming for him.

Helia was on the verge of death. He was oh so hoping that Layla would not be the first of the girls to walk into his room. Sadly she was. Layla had gone right up and slapped him. Helia would not lie to himself, he deserved it. The girls gathered in a "U" shape around him. They were glaring. "So where's Flora?" he asked breaking the atmosphere. Musa hardened her glare. "She's somewhere where she won't so _you" _she said. Helia looked away. _Ouch. _"So mind telling us why you ditched Flora?" asked Bloom. Helia looked down he didn't want to tell them. He heard the front door open the girls did too. Helia was about to get when Tecna pushed him back down. "Leave it. It's just Sky or someone." Said Layla. "Bu-" started Helia. He knew who it was. "Why'd you leave Flora?" asked Tecna one more time. Helia opened his mouth to say something. "He was with me." Said a voice behind them. The Winx turned their heads while Helia put his head down begging god to spare his life. It was April who had spoken.

"Helia you were with April!" shrieked Stella. "Wait when did she even come back!" asked Tecna. April looked at them, she knew he was with Flora yesterday. "Why?" asked Layla and Musa knowing something was up. The front door opened. It was opened so quietly that no one heard it over the yelling. "That's….That's" Helia was trying to pick the right words. "Because I told him that I'm taking him back" said April. "And that this time I won't back down and I'll play for real" she continued. They all heard a sob then the door slam. Flora ran back to the school.

Flora was here thought Helia. "Why was she here?" asked Helia. "She most likely came to see what was up" said Musa. "Helia I want to hear this story from the beginning" said Layla. Helia told them what had happened. Stella punched him in the face when he was done. "Go to Flora NOW" she said. Helia smiled at the girls had ran out. April chased after him. "Nah aw" said Bloom and Tecna blocking the door way in front of her. "No offense but we can't let you do that" said Layla.

(To Flora & Helia) "Flora let's talk" called out Helia from the main door in the hall. Flora opened it and let him in. There were still tears coming out of her eyes. Helia moved his hand to wipe them. As soon as his hand got close Flora slapped it away. Helia looked at her, hurt. Helia then looked at her and told her why he left her. When he looked at her at the end of the story she walked to the back of the room. "Get out" she said crying. "Flora! She went missing when she shows up and tells me to stay with her because she's been through a lot. What would you have done if you were me? Don't you trust me!" Asked Helia angry that Flora was behaving this way. "WHO DOESN'T TRUST WHO?" asked Flora screaming. "You could of brought April to me and explained then you could of left!" "But, instead you choose to hide it behind my back." "So Helia WHO DOESN'T TRUST WHO!" asked Flora. "Get out" she said again. This time Helia obeyed, for Flora was right.

After Helia had left the girls un-did the spell on them. They were not invisible anymore. They had heard the whole thing. When Flora saw them she ran into their hug. "He's so dead" Layla told her. "Don't Layla, he's not worth it." Said Flora as more tears slid down her face.

It was five P.M when Helia returned to his room. It was a mess. April had surly fought the girls trying to get to him, but right now he didn't care and laid in his bed. He sighed, picked up his phone, and called Flora.

Flora was getting ready to watch a movie with the girls when her phone rang. "Hello?" she asked. _"Flora" it replied. _ "Helia?" asked Flora. Hearing his name the girls gathered around her. _"Ya it's me"_ said Helia. "What do you want?" asked Flora. _"I'm….breaking up with you" _said Helia. "OVER THE PHONE!" Shouted Flora. By hearing that the girls knew what Helia did. _"Ya over the phone" _ said Helia. Flora threw the phone at the wall had cried. Could the night get any worse?

Helia sighed as he put down his phone. "That was a stupid move" said Riven from his bed. "I thought you were asleep" said Helia trying to change the subject. It didn't work. "Helia you're never going to find someone like her again" said Riven. "Ya I won't. I'll find someone who actually trusts me" Said Helia. Riven laughed from his bed. "You mean _she'll_ find someone he trusts _her_" said Riven. Helia didn't believe his words. Big mistake.


	3. Who do You think you Are?

Day and Night chapter 3

Hi everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while. TCAP tests are coming so I've been busy studying. Enough with my excuses and on to the story (=

The next morning the girls were surprised to see that Flora was acting like normal. When they asked her if she was okay, she simply replied by saying that Helia and her weren't meant to be. Sure it hurt now, but Flora's broken heart would be like a stepping stone to her everlasting love. Flora's phone went off. She looked at the text and smiled. Her childhood friend, Ryan would be attending Red fountain.

Helia on the other hand was not taking the break up well. He yelled at himself for getting a few drinks after their big fight. If he wasn't drunk he would've never broken up with her. Riven laughed at Helia from his bed. "Hey it's your own fault" he said. Helia wanted to tell him to shut up but knew he was right and stayed quiet. Sky went over and patted his back. "Well my friend shall I hook you up with a new girl?" asked Sky. "Or are you going to run off to April?" asked Layla behind him. Helia wiped his head around, and saw the girls (without Flora) in the door way. Helia baffled with his words. He had to choose them carefully. Even though he hadn't said a thing Musa went up and slapped him. Riven wooed and cheered for his girlfriend.

Helia looked down not wanting to face them. "It's alright Helia you don't need to look at us" said Bloom in a sweet tone. "Because we don't want to see that thing you call a face either" said Stella. "Ouch!" yelled Brandon from the living room. "We aren't here to tell you to take Flora back" said Layla in a soft tone. She felt sorry for him. "Because she's just fine without you" said Tecna. Helia looked up as soon as he heard her say that. "We just want to know why" Musa said finally. Helia knowing he couldn't just walk away told them. Helia explained how after he walked out of the school he went out for a couple drinks. He only had a few but still managed to get drunk. When he got home he felt so bad about their fight and then the break up happened. When Helia had finished he was not slapped by the girls, but _punched _by Brandon. Helia laughed at himself. He must've looked so pathetic right now. They heard a small gasped behind them. When they turned their heads the worst person ever showed up. _April_.

Helia looked up at her on disbelief. She walked over past everyone head held high, and leaned down face to face to Helia. "Omgosh does it hurt?" she asked cupping his face in her hands. Helia flinched when her touched reached him. Before Helia could react she leaned down and kissed Helia's cheek, right where Brandon had punched him. When she broke her kiss she looked at him and smiled. "Better?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Helia didn't answer. Instead he looked up at the girls and guys glaring down on him. Musa clearly was about to say something when Layla's had phone went off. Layla took it out of her pocket and read the text. "That was Flora. She's outside she has someone she wants us to meet." She said not looking at Helia. "Well let's go" said Nabu. The girls left and the guys followed. Helia was unsure if he should follow after them. In the end he decided he needed to face Flora and was about to head out. Behind him April held onto his sleeve unwilling to let him go to her.

Flora was outside with Ryan. They were waiting for the girls. Flora knew they went to see Helia. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Ryan concerned poked Flora in the cheek. Flora's eyes fluttered open. "What?" she giggled. "You looked like you needed a laugh" he said stretching his arms. Flora smiled at him. He was always so thoughtful. Flora's smile brightened when she saw the girls and the guys walk out of the school entrance. She ran at them taking Ryan with her. "Hi Flora!" laughed Musa seeing her friend was as happy as ever. "Guys this is Ryan. We grew up together, he's attending Red Fountain!" Flora informed them. "Hmm so we have a new senior huh?" asked Sky. Ryan laughed at Sky's poor judgment. "Believe it or not I'm actually the new instructor" Ryan said. They all laughed when they heard those words come out of Ryan's mouth. Flora started introducing her friends to Ryan. Flora finished and looked around. The only one left was _him._

Helia shook his sleeve free from April and ran out of the room.

Flora sighed again. Ryan put his arms around her giving her shoulder a squeeze. Flora looked up and smiled at him. She felt so at ease with Ryan.

Helia ran out in time to see Ryan's hands around Flora. His heart stopped. This was why she wasn't sad over the break up thought Helia. Helia could hear April arrive behind him. April looked and saw exactly what Helia was gapping at. She smiled and walked out to talk to Flora. Helia noticed too late to stop her. "Wow Flora you work fast!" April said gesturing to Ryan's arm around her. "He's not that bad looking too!" exclaimed April. "I guess that's expected." Said April. "For a skank" she added. Flora felt Ryan's grip tighten. "Excuse me but did you just call her a skank?" asked Stella innocently. "Yep" said April matching Stella's tone. "Helia come say hi!" April said. Helia walked over. "Hey I'm Helia" said Helia reaching out his hand. "Ryan" said Ryan shaking his hand. Helia looked at Ryan. Ryan wasn't bad looking. He had brown hair short just above his ears. He had olive skin and jade green eyes. Helia saw that his hand was still on Flora's shoulder. Helia felt rage boil inside him. "I see it didn't take you long to string someone along Flora" said Helia. Everyone gasped. "Does he know the reason why we broke up?" asked Helia looking straight at her. "Because you didn't believe in me" said Helia before she could speak. Flora felt Ryan's hand lift from her shoulder. April had let out a small scream seeing what had just happened. Ryan's hand was clenched still, while Helia was on the floor. "Who do you think you are? Because from my understanding I think your Flora's ex-boyfriend who can't stop swimming in his own self-pity!" said Ryan.

That's the end of this chapter (=. Hmm go Ryan!


	4. New Feelings

Day and Night chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! I couldn't pull through this story without you guys!

Everyone looked at Ryan in disbelief. Helia walked up and stood in front of him. "What do you know!" he asked as he threw a punch at Ryan. Ryan fell onto the floor. Helia was bending down to land another punch when Flora stepped in between them. "That's enough Helia" she said glaring at him. Helia couldn't believe this Flora was taking his side. Well it was kind of naturel for her, after all Helia did break up with her. Flora helped Ryan onto his feet and led him to a faraway bench.

Sky walked up to Helia and stated clapping for him. Helia stood up giving Sky a questioning look. Riven walked next to him and patted his back. "Congratz friend you just screwed up once again" he said nodding his head knowingly. "What?" asked Helia looking at the girls hoping for the info. Instead of telling him they just looked away. "Well it's fine with me if you don't tell us" said April. Stella went up and smiled at her. Stella used her magic and sent April flying. "Hmmm, who's the skank now?" asked Stella. Nabu nudged Layla's shoulder. "Come on tell him" said Nabu. She looked at him and sighed. "That was Flora's childhood friend not boyfriend. He's going to be teaching here" said Layla. Helia faced palmed himself. He jumped to conclusions and by doing so he had angered and said things he didn't even mean to Flora, and ruined the relationship between him and his co-worker.

Away from the group Flora was applying medicine from a first aid kit to Ryan's cheek. "Ow! Can't you be gentler?" asked Ryan as he flinched when Flora dabbed the medicine on. "Good make sure it hurts. Maybe that will teach you a lesson about not going and punching people!" Flora told him trying to hide her smile. "He started it" Ryan said as he laid his head on Flora's lap. Flora laughed at his remark. "You're acting like a child!" Flora told him between her giggles. "There we go! You know you look pretty when you smile" said Ryan staring up at her. Flora looked back at him. Then they both burst out laughing. Flora hardly ever blushed in front of Ryan. He was so down to earth. Flora loved being with Ryan.

Helia was watching Ryan and Flora. Flora's face was glowing as she laughed her heart out with Ryan. He clenched his fist and was about to walk over. "No way are we going to let you go see her" said Musa as she and Tecna stepped in front of him. "Come on girls just let him go" said Timmy. "Timmy did you not see what just happened?" asked Bloom. "Like it or not we are not letting you go to her" said Layla. Helia looked at Flora one finale time and walked back into the dorm room.

Ryan took his head off of Flora's lap and stood up. He reached his hand out to her. "Come on ugly lets go" said Ryan with a cheeky grin. "I thought you said I was pretty?" said Flora. "When your smiling." Corrected Ryan. "So make sure you smile more" he said as she took his hand. Ryan start swinging their arms as they walked back. Flora laughed at him. Ryan looked at her and smiled his famous cheeky grin. When they arrived back to their friends they were all apologizing for Helia's behavior. Ryan laughed and said he was sorry too. Ryan soon told them he still had to go check in and waved good bye. Before he left he asked Flora to come visit him during his lunch break. She happily accepted. Soon the guys left for their dorms. The girls not knowing why to stay any longer left too.

Back in their dorm Stella was telling Flora how she threw April somewhere. Flora tried to give Stella a very disapproving look, but couldn't keep her smile from creeping onto her face. Layla wrapped her arms around Flora's shoulder. "So Flora. Ryan is pretty cute" said Layla in a knowing tone. Flora rolled her eyes at her friends comment. "Layla me and Ryan aren't like that" Flora said. "But do you wish you were?" asked Musa. Flora blushed. "I knew it!" yelled out Bloom. "That's-that's not it" said Flora. "Oh? Then what?" asked Tecna. "Before I came to Alphea I was considering to confess to Ryan, but the day I was going to tell him he told me he got a girlfriend. Then I came here and met Helia." Flora explained. "Well are they still together?" asked Stella getting really interested in the topic. "No not anymore. She was concerned about Ryan coming here to tech because he told her he wanted to spend some time with me. She wouldn't let him go, and he broke up with her" Flora said. "Oh! Then you might have a chance!" Stella yelled a little too loud. "STELLA!" they all yelled at her. "Sorry!" whispered Stella. They all burst out laughing.

That night Flora was trying to sort out her feeling. Did she still love Ryan? Did she still love Helia? Helia had hurt her, and Ryan probably still thought of her as a little sister. Flora sighed. Feeling were so complicated. Maybe she could become one of those lonely cat ladies. She laughed at her own stupid thought.

Helia couldn't sleep that night. His mind was on Flora. Will she ever be his again? What about April? Was Ryan trying to capture her heart? Or was he just like that because they were close? Helia re-ran the memories all the way back to Christmas. That's when it all went wrong he thought. Helia couldn't help himself. He got up and went to his desk. He pulled something out of the drawer. He looked at it and smiled. It was a picture of Flora.

Helia had one thought going through his mind.

Flora was repeating one thought over and over again.

"_I'll get you back"_

_ "I'll never give you another chance"_

That's the end of this chapter! I already know how this story will end. It might be more than ten chapters. My ending will be….kind of….Different

Umeko Bby


	5. Chapter 5

Day and Night Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for the wait everyone! TCAP starts so I've been studying!

Anyway to the story

Flora looked at her watch. 11:30. Flora looked outside her window. The sun was out and the forest was calling out to her. Flora decided that because she was going to meet Ryan in about 30 minutes she would walk to Red Fountain. As Flora put up her hair she looked at her outfit. She was wearing a pink shirt that went to her thigh but above her knees. She wore a green cardigan with dark green leggings. Her hair was up in high pony tail. Flora later then decided that she didn't like her hair that way and let it fall down her shoulders.

As Flora walked out of the Alphea (Is that how you spell it?) gates and onto the path leading to Red Fountain she got a phone call. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey…..It's me" said a voice form the other line. Flora sighed. "What Helia?" she asked. "Let's talk. Maybe over some lunch?" he asked. "Sorry Helia but I have um plans already for lunch" Flora told him. They said there good byes and hung up.

Helia didn't have to ask Flora about her other plans. Flora was going to have lunch with Ryan. Helia looked at the class straight across from him. Ryan's class. Ryan's students seemed to love him. They listened to him and behaved, unlike Helia's class who always talked back and teased him. "Hey!" shouted a voice. Helia looked over at the direction the voice came from. April. "You about ready for lunch?" she asked. Helia looked at his watch 11:55. "Not now" he told her as he pushed past her.

Flora arrived earlier than she thought she would've. She took out her phone. _I'm here at the front gate. _She sent the text to Ryan. Flora saw someone come out of the school building and thought it was Ryan. Flora raised her hand and shouted "HEY!" She lowered it as soon as she realized that it was Helia. Helia walked over to her. "Sorry I thought you were someone else" Flora told him looking down. "Who?" he asked. Flora was trying to think of the right words before someone called out to her. "Flora! You ready?" he asked. "Ryan!" said Flora in delight as she walked over to him. Ryan swooped her up as she ran at him. Then he spun her around and around. Soon after Ryan had walked out April followed Helia. Ryan saw Helia and April together. "Are you two going out for lunch? If so why don't you join us?" asked Ryan. Before Helia could answer April answered for them. "Sure that sound like fun."

At a sea food shack the group sat in small talk waiting for their food. Ryan had ordered the same thing as Flora much to Helia's un-enjoyment. When their food had arrived Ryan began cutting all his food in bite sized pieces. Before Flora even took a bite out of her food it was lifted into the air. Ryan had put his plate in front of Flora. Flora smiled at him. Always so thoughtful. Helia was glaring at the two as he saw the plate swap. April cleared her throat. "So are you guys going out?" she asked/ "Haha. No we're just close that's all. Nothing more nothing less" Ryan said. _"Nothing more my butt" _thought Helia. "What about you too?" Ryan asked. "Yep it's official, we started dating two days ago, although we do have a past" April said. Helia looked at her and then at Flora. Flora forced the water down her throat. "_Two days ago. The day he broke up with me"_ thought Flora. "A past huh? Sounds interesting" Said Ryan with a low chuckle. "I could tell you about it if you want" April said glancing at Flora. Flora spilled the water on the table on her lap. "Haha sorry" Flora said with a nervous laugh. "I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick."

In the bathroom Flora looked at herself in the mirror. "Nice Flora" she told herself. She dabbed water onto her face. _"April knew I didn't want to hear about their old past" _Flora thought. The door swung open. "You okay?" April asked. Flora nodded. "Look Flora I have nothing agonist you, at least not anymore, but I need Helia" April said looking at Flora. "I understand that and I hope I don't get in your way, but just make sure Helia stays away." Flora said. Tension rose in the air. After a long deadly silence April spoke. "Not a problem. Oh and sorry about before I didn't mean to make you feel out of place" _"Sure you didn't" thought Flora._ "Thanks it means a lot" Flora said. April shut the door. Flora breathed in a deep, deep breath. Beep beep went her phone. Flora opened it and shut it as soon as she saw what it was. A text from Helia. She let out a sigh and opened it. _I miss you_ it said. Flora laughed at his timing. It was so ironic that she had just told April to keep him away from her.

Flora lost track of how long she was in the bathroom. She re-did her make-up, played with hair styles, or just stood there. Flora was trying to find reasons for not going back outside. When she finally ran out of stuff to do she came. She was walking when an arm blocked her way. "Yo! You sure took your time" Ryan said. "As if I wasn't in there that long" Flora said. Ryan took out his phone and putted it right in Flora's face. 1:30. Flora laughed at him. She looked back at their table. She raised an eyebrow at Ryan. "They left. SOMEONE took too long" Ryan told her laughing. "Let's go" Ryan said. Ryan walked towards the doors while Flora walked towards the front desk. She was hoping Ryan had forgotten about the bill and would finally let her pay. Flora was taking out her wallet. "Paid" Ryan yelled as he put up his wallet as he walked out. Flora laughed as she trailed after him. Outside Ryan grabbed her hand and started running. "Where are we going?" asked Flora as they ran. "Somewhere where you forget him!" Ryan yelled back.

I'm sorry about the wait!

Umeko bby-


	6. I Love You

Day and Night chapter 6

I'm so sorrrrrrry guys! I'm finally done with testing so updates will be coming out more often!

To the story! Oh just to let you guys know I'm starting to like Ryan better! But that doesn't mean she'll end up with him~

Flora was panting hard as she sat on the bench waiting for Ryan. They had not even arrived yet. Flora sat catching her breath and wondering where Ryan was taking her. Ryan walked over with two ice cream cones. "Sorry, guess the run was too fast for you" said Ryan. Flora glared at him but stopped as soon as she saw him threaten to eat her ice cream. Flora scowled under her breath. Ryan laughed as she stole the ice cream from him. "So where are we going?" asked Flora. Ryan bonked her head to his forehead. "That's a S-E-C-R-E-T" Ryan told her as he pulled away. Flora laughed at him for being so cheesy. "Are we going or what?" asked Flora. "Sure thing Princess" Ryan told her gesturing for her to go in front of him. Flora rolled her eyes. Ryan only called her that when she got antsy.

20 minutes later Flora and Ryan were walking down a trail. "Where are we going!" demanded Flora. She wanted to know. "Almost there Princess" Ryan laughed. "Argh not that again!" Flora groaned. Despite of what she said Flora was smiling. "That's better!" Ryan said. Flora kept walking until she stopped. Ryan who was behind her smiled. Flora looked above her. The trees on the side bended sideways naturally into an arch. On the other side of them vines hung over creating a wall. "Well come one go through it" Ryan said half way through. Flora only nodded still dazed from the sight. Flora walked through it. With her arms in front of her to block the sun (now shining in her face) Flora couldn't see much. When she looked down and lowered her arms she nearly fell at what she saw. Ryan had set up a picnic by the side of a wide lake." Well not by it" thought Flora. There was a little floating island on the lake big enough for Flora, Ryan, and the picnic.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" Ryan yelled. Flora eyed Ryan then the water. "How had he gotten over there without getting wet?" wondered Flora. Ryan smiled. "Flora just close your eyes and start making your way over. You'll be alright I promise!" Ryan said. Flora trusted Ryan and did as he said. She closed her eyes, put her shoes in each hand, and counted to three in her head. Step, step, step Flora was still on land. Then when Flora heard a splash and felt cold crawling on her leg she jolted up. She kept walking each time expecting to go in deeper. Each time she didn't. Flora was puzzled and a little bit frightened. Slowly she opened her eyes. Ryan with a huge grin on his face was about 3 feet away from her. Flora looked down at her feet. She was shocked to see that underneath the water was a small path way leading to the little island. Flora looked up and smiled at Ryan. She soon began walking faster as Ryan got up from his seat. Her fast walk soon became a jog, then a run. Flora was running toward Ryan. Almost to Ryan she jumped and landed on top of Ryan who fell from the impact. "Whoa! Told you you'd be okay" Ryan said as he patted her head.

"I still don't get it" Flora said looking up from her pasta. She and Ryan had sat down and started their meal. "What?" asked Ryan. "How'd you get all this set up?" asked Flora. Ryan looked at her as if she was an innocent child. "While you were taking your sweet, sweet time in the bathroom a called my friend who lives in that town over there to come and set it up five minutes before we arrived" Ryan told her. Flora followed where his finger pointed. A little beyond the lake was a small town on the banks. As the two sat and talked an hour past. When Ryan saw that Flora was done he pulled her up and told her that his friend would come clean up. Ryan then took Flora farther around the lake to where his leva-bike was parked. "B-b-how did you?" Flora stopped. She knew it would be hopeless to ask him. He got on and passed Flora a helmet as she got on behind him. "Now where are we going?" asked Flora hoping the day wasn't over just yet. "You'll see" was all she got back.

30 minutes later Flora and Ryan arrived at a small snow village. Ryan took Flora's hand as he walked over into a building. Flora stared at the contents inside the building in awe. Ryan was checking in for her little surprise as she sat in the lobby. "Ready to go?" asked Ryan. Hearing Ryan's voice snapped Flora out of her daze. She nodded. A man was behind Ryan. "This way please" the man said. The man led them to the car and drove them to a place Flora didn't know. As Flora walked in the snow she looked up and almost squealed with glee. There, was a small sleigh hitched to a dozen of dogs. "Surprise!" shouted Ryan. Flora went over to pet the dogs as Ryan was talking to the man. When Ryan came back he told Flora that their guide was going to be coming back in three hours to pick them up. Ryan got Flora a ready to go before getting himself settled in. He smiled at Flora and then started the ride.

Flora was laughing merrily as she saw the world in a swirl. She heard a river in the distance and asked Ryan to pull so that she could walk over to the edge and look at it. Ryan agreed and stopped the dogs. Flora looked at the river that seemed to go on forever and sighed content with the day. She walked over to Ryan and hugged him. "Thank you" she said burying her head into his warmth. Ryan hugged her back allowing her to recover from the event that had been bringing her down. Flora was so confused. She had new feelings for Ryan, but she wasn't sure if she still loved Helia. Flora was no longer confused when she felt Ryan's lips hit her's. Ryan was lifting chin so he could kiss her. Flora finally understood her feelings. When Ryan broke a part the kiss he looked at Flora, who threw herself back into his embrace. She only left it to say "I love you"

Alright and it's done! Just because this happened DOES NOT mean they end up together you hear? Just so everyone knows the part about the arch was inspired by a place where I live (it doesn't have vines tho). Also the dog sledding part was inspired by a book I read. The picnic on the water was my own idea, expect the part about the water path way. That was from a anime!

Thanks for reading please review

Umeko bby~


	7. Not without a Fight

Day and Night Chapter 7

Hey guys it really has been a long time and I'm so sorry for that! Please review!

Ryan looked down and smiled at Flora. For a long time they stayed like that until the sun left and the stars came out. By the time Ryan dropped Flora off it was 11:30. Flora tried to close the front door quietly behind her but ended up slamming it when she saw the girls waiting in the living room. "Well your home late" said Musa. "Ryan? Or Helia" asked Stella wanting to know who Flora was with. "Ryan" Flora said. "And?" asked Tecna raising an eyebrow. "Umm…..were going out" Flora said looking down. The next thing Flora knew was that the girls had jumped on her shouting yes. Flora laughed at her friends when she stood up. "So fill us in!" pried Stella.

Ryan had just arrived home when he saw Helia in front of his room (O.o). "Where've you been?" asked Helia pretending it was just a simple question. "Oh you now, just out" Ryan said brushing past him. "Were you with Flora?" asked Helia as he gulped. "If I was?" asked Ryan. "You'll get what you have coming" Helia said. Ryan laughed. "I was with Flora" he answered. Helia clenched his fist. "And?" he asked. "I really don't see why you keep asking about my girlfriend when you have one" Ryan said. "Wait your girlfriend?" asked Helia eyes filled with rage. Ryan banged his head on the wall next to him. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Since when?" asked Helia trying to calm down. "Since today" said Ryan. There was a long intense silence between the two. "Well, goodnight" Ryan said breaking the silence as he walked inside his room. Helia nodded and left for his bed.

Flora heard her phone vibrate on her desk. It was a text from Ryan. Everyone was going to go sing karaoke at 5:30. Checking the time she saw that it was 4:00. She hollered at the girls and ran for the bathroom. The guys and April had arrived at 5:30 sharp to pick up the girls. As the Winx all walked out everyone's jaws nearly dropped. Stella was wearing gold shiny one shoulder shirt with a black mini skirt and heels. Layla wore a dark green dress that was strapless. It went down to her knees and was tight. She wore a black cardigan on top and wore her hair down. Tecna had kept her hair the same but was wearing a black dress above her knees and was connected to a string tied behind her neck. Bloom was wearing black leggings with a blue strapless shirt. Musa was wearing a long sleeved purple dress that went to her knees. Her hair was curled and put half up. Last was Flora who was wearing a pink dress that was ruffled at the end. The dress was a little above her knees and had a belt with a black flower on it. She wore her hair down. "Well let's go!" argued Nabu.

Everyone had paired up in their couples. Stella and Brandon, Bloom and Sky, Tecna and Timmy, Layla and Nabu, Musa and Riven, April and Helia, and Flora and Ryan. Flora and Ryan were up first. Helia rolled his eyes as he watched them fuss over a song. Flora pushed Ryan down and said that this song was for him.

Song by Christina Perri: A thousand Years (I don't own)

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Flora ended her song and received many many cheers from her friends. Ryan smiled and pulled her down. He hugged her from the back as they swayed back and forth. Helia felt someone grip his hand and discovered that it was April. He rubbed her head. "Don't worry" he told her. She replied with a weak smile. Bloom and Sky were singing now. Although it was amusing to watch Sky struggle to make out the right words Helia couldn't take his eyes away from Flora. He watched as Ryan whispered things in her ears. Watched as she smiled and giggled at him. Her smile is mine thought Helia. Her laugh too. Helia's mind was telling him to let her go, but his heart was telling him to get her back. He wanted to, but what about April? Helia's mind was running all over the place. He always hated it when he was at war with himself. Ryan was holding Flora's hand now. Next he played with her hair twirling it and letting himself take in her scent. Flora laughed again. Helia was getting angrier by the second. He saw what was coming now. Ryan reached down and kissed Flora. Helia couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, grabbed Flora's hand and bolted from the room.


	8. And so it appeared

Day and Night Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm sorry with the late updates! I wanted to let you all know that I love you guys soooo much for reading my story or stories. On May 26 I will be leaving for MN but will have a note pad to write the next chapter, and will type it on June 3 when I get back! Or maybe even sooner!

Flora tried to twist out of Helia's grip but failed. They had walked, well more like stormed out of the building now and were heading to Helia's leva-bike. "Hey let go!" Flora protested. Helia didn't answer and used his free hand to put the bike helmet on her head. He didn't bother to put his on, and sat Flora on the bike. Before she could get off Helia started the bike and sped off. Flora's mind was a big mess. She and Helia were headed to who knows where and he had sort of kidnapped her. Flora was trying not to put her arms around him, but she knew she would fall. Not having much of a choice Flora held on to him tightly.

Helia on the other hand was about to lose control. What had he done! He didn't know where he was going, and when Flora put her arms around him he wanted to stop and hug her. He saw town square and decided that since it was getting late they could be alone in there. Helia could feel Flora moving around behind him, uneasy. Then he realized that this was where he had left her. "She couldn't be thinking that I-"Helia's thoughts ended when he pulled the bike to a sudden stop. "It's not like that Flora, I didn't take you here to remind you. I just want to be alone" he blurted out. Flora blinked once at him, twice. Suddenly she burst out laughing. As she laughed she took off his helmet and walked to the center of town.

April was not happy about what just happen. The others just left her after it was time to go home. She had come with Helia, who (to her anger) left with Flora. Ryan took pity on her and offered her a ride on his leva bike. April who hated the idea of walking home took the offer. It was dark and not many people were out. The bike made little noise and it was deadly silent. "So are you angry at Flora for just leaving you?" asked April trying to hide her disgust by saying her name. Ryan chuckled "I trust my girlfriend." April gave a him a questioning look, but then remembered that he couldn't see her "So you're okay with Helia trying to take her?" Ryan laughed again "I never said I was okay with it sweet heart. I said I trust her to stay off that path" April was highly annoyed. Not with Ryan but with Flora. She got all the good guys. "Ryan is hot sweet, and understanding, and if I really wanted to I could start liking him, but Helia still beats him" thought April. Ryan could sense her feelings about Flora, and stopped. "Okay sweet heart your house it up this way, you can walk for the next 5 minutes" Ryan said. "What why?" asked April not wanting to walk. Sure her house was just 5 minutes away, but she didn't want to walk. "Hey a fat girl is not a pretty girl" Ryan said. April gasped and got off his bike. "Whatever!" she shouted and stormed away. When Ryan had left a voice emerged from the dark. "When will you be ready?" asked a voice. "You'll have your revenge on the girl soon" said April as she walked away.

Helia and Flora were sitting on the step in the center of town. Flora's phone beeped and when she saw the text she smiled. "Ryan's coming to pick me up, we should talk while we can" Flora said leaning back. "Flora you have to listen to me! I don't love April!" He shouted getting right to the point. "Helia we've had this talk before" said Flora. "Flora listen to what I'm saying!" Helia said as he shook her shoulders as if she was still sleeping. "I am, and I'm telling you that even if you don't love April I'm not coming back for you" Flora said. Helia was shocked when had Flora become like this? "It's him isn't it? He's the reason you've changed so much" Helia said forming a fist. "Helia don't. No one changed me I'm just telling the truth." Flora told him. "No if that was the truth the old Flora would have told me a lie" Helia said shaking his head. "That's exactly it Helia! The new Flora can't continue to live in a bunch of lies anymore! She has to dig herself out of that life so that she can find the truth!" She yelled at him.

Helia didn't like where this was going. "What lies have you been living in huh?" He asked angry. "I lived in the lie that I was loved, the lie that you only belonged to me, the lie that nothing could come between us, the lie that I would always love you, the lie that you only looked at me! Those lies Helia!" yelled Flora. She was now wishing that she jumped off his bike before they arrived at this problem. Helia looked dumbfounded he hadn't expected her to get so upset with him. He reached for her hand, but she jerked it away as if he was a monster. Helia looked at her with hurt in his eyes. Flora opened her phone and started sending Ryan a text to get to her quickly. Helia then felt something that made him shiver. A dark aura. The aura was masked well because Flora hadn't even noticed it. There in the corner was a figure, it hid in the shadows not revealing his or her's face. Helia was about to say something when someone called out to Flora. Ryan was here and she ran to him jumping onto his bike and begging him to go. Ryan nodded at Helia and then drove off. Only then did the figure disappear.


	9. Let's play a Game

Day and Night Chapter 9

Okay guys so I've decided that to make up for the slow updates I will be updating like crazy now! Thanks for all your support Love YA!

Flora was sitting on her bed thinking about Helia. Of course she knew she shouldn't have been but she couldn't stop herself. A text from Ryan snapped her head out of the clouds and she smiled as she read it. "Flora meet me at the park" it said. "What no I love you's today?" thought Flora as she got dressed. It was a little odd that the text message didn't have "I love you" at the end. All of Ryan's messages did, but of course Flora didn't make anything of it.

"April everything is in place I assume?" asked a dark figure. "Everything" April said looking at the phone in her hand. Slowly she deleted the message and went outside. "Thanks for letting me us your phone." April said handing it out. "No problem. Anyone pick up?" asked Ryan as he took it. "Yep Helia's in his room" she said telling a lie. Ryan nodded and went back into the building to teach his class. "Everything's in place" April repeated to herself.

Helia reached for his phone when he heard the beep. A message from Flora! "Hey we need to talk. Meet me at the park" it read. Excited now Helia through on his jeans and took off out the door ignoring Riven he questioned him. "Thanks Flora I just had to tell Helia something" April said after she deleted the message. "Oh you're welcome" Flora said as she fidgeted. She had to go meet Ryan! April laughed seeming to read Flora's mind. "Ryan's down that way" April said as she pointed. Flora nodded and walked until April was out of sight. She then began to run.

Helia sat on the bench waiting for Flora. He tapped his foot nervously. He watched as Flora turned the corner at full speed. He laughed wondering what her so excited. Flora pulled to a stop as she saw Helia. "Helia why are you? Where's Ryan?" Flora asked. Just like that Helia's smile faded. "Ryan? Flora you texted me saying you wanted to talk." Helia said showing her the text. "What no! I got a message from Ryan saying to meet here" She said showing him Ryan's text. Suddenly the earth began to shake under them and soon it open under their feet. Helia reached for Flora who was now to shocked to move. Something flew past them zapping Flora in the neck, causing her to fall into a deep sleep. "FLORA!" shouted Helia as she began falling to the earth. Helia jumped off the ledge and held her to his chest. Together they fell into the ground that closed after them.

Ryan sat franticly pacing the lunch room for the staff. Behind him he heard Sky chuckle. "What's up dude? Why the pacing?" he asked. This seemed to get Riven, Timmy, and Brandon's attention. "It's just that Flora comes to eat lunch with me and she's 30 minutes late" he said feeling silly. "Well maybe she's with Helia, I saw him run out of our room 30 minutes ago" Riven said. Timmy and Brandon pushed him out of his chair. Ryan paled instantly. Not because Flora could have been with Helia, but because he knew she would have told him is she was. He dialed her number on his phone. Hitting his fingers on the table as he waited. "_I'm sorry this phone has come to an automatic voice message system-"_Ryan hung up and sighed into his hands. His phone began ringing and when he picked up there was static before the voice spook.

"_Ryan"_ the voice on the other end said. "Who-" began Ryan. _"Put the phone on speaker and put it on the center of the table so everyone hears" _"Why?" asked Ryan. _"Do it or Flora gets it"_ Ryan did as he was told. Everyone shushed from the tension in the room. "_Hello specialist. I know all of you but you do not know me. I guess you could just call me Dark. Now I have directions for you. In three hours I want you to bring the Winx girls along with April to the old building by the boys dorm. You are to enter with them and await my call. I have eyes everywhere, if you do not follow these directions then Helia and Flora will pay the price." _The click at the end indicated that the call was over. They all looked at each other. "I'll call the girls" Sky said.

Three hours later the Winx, April, and guys were in the old building await the call form Dark. The guys had told the girls everything and they looked very pale. Brandon's phone rang scaring everyone. "Hello?" he asked. "_Brandon speaker NOW" _Brandon did as he was told. _"Well hello everyone. My sources tell me you tried to traces this number. Of course you failed but try again and I will capture another victim." Said Dark. _ "How do we know you have Flora and Helia?" asked Musa. "_Musa that is an excellent question. Why don't I send you a mental picture?" _As soon as he finished the girls got pictures of Helia and Flora in a corner. Flora knocked out and Helia very weak. They couldn't tell where they were though. "He isn't lying" Bloom said. "_Now that we know what's at risk I want to play a game, chess if you will" Dark said. "You are know all my chess pieces. Follow my directions and nothing will happen to Flora and Helia. Disobey me and they both get tortured until they die. I have eyes everywhere try to tell anyone and you lose. I wish you all luck. Await orders at 8:00. Come together here at that time."_ Dark hung up then. The girls all began to tremble scared of what was happening. "Now what?" asked The girls (and April). "Game on" replied the guys

Oh my goodness this turned out unexpected even as I wrote it! Look forward to the next chapter!

Umeko Bby- 


	10. Dark

Day and Night Chapter 10

Let's go!

The next day everyone gathered at the old building. April's phone went off and everyone stopped talking. "It's my phone today" April said answering and putting it on speacker on the table. _"Hello my pets. Today you will recevie your first set of directions! isn't that exciting? Anywho you are to break up into two groups. Brandon, Bloom, Nabu,Timmy, and Musa. Group two Layla, Stella, Riven,Sky,Ryan, and Tecna. April you will stay here and send them directions at my command. Group one you will travel to Snow Pike and search in the Snow River. You will be finding the jewel of the Dragons Neck. When you find it April will send another set of directions. Group 2 you will travel to the Stone Village in search of the Stone Bowl of God. When found await directions from April. Remember the risks if you fail me"_ April snapped her phone shut. "That man scares me." April said. "Let's go" Sky said as he led Group two to where they kept the Leva-bikes. Musa looked at the others and they noddded and headed for the ship.

(Group Two Layla, Tecna, Ryan, Sky, Stella, and Riven.) Layla road with Sky, while Tecna was with Riven, and Stella road with Ryan. "Stone Village 15 miles" Sky said into his ear piece. No one answered, but he knew they had heard him. During the trip Stella was very awkward, knowing Ryan was freaking out inside worried about Flora. In ten minutes they had arrived at Stone Village. As they got off their bikes Layla, Stella, and Tecna walked toward the village. Hearing several screams the guys ran after the girls and stepped infront of them sheiding them when they saw what had alarmed them. On the floor lay the dead bodies of women, men, and children. They painted the grounds and stained the houses blood covering everything.

"Guys we need to find the bowl" Ryan said. He knew how sick the girls were at the foul sight but they needed to find the bowl or Flora would die! Riven, and Sky nodded. They looked at the girls and sighed. They were trembling and tears were streaming down their faces. Each of them took off their jacket and through it to one of the girls. "Stay here we'll be back" They said walking away.

"Where do you think it is?" asked Riven. "There" said Ryan pointing to a shrine. "Here goes nothing!" Sky said when they had reached the shrine. Sky put his hand through the doors and reached inside. "Got it!" He yelled and pulled out the bowl. The Stone Bowl of God was just a Japanese styled large rice bowl with the word Earth written on the inside in Japanese. When they had gotten back to where the girls were Riven got a text message. "It says we are going to God Lake and wait for Group 1" Riven said. They nodded and got back onto the bikes.

(Group 1 Bloom, Musa, Timmy, Brandon, Nabu) "There's the river!" Timmy said lowering the ship. They all nodded as Timmy opened the door. They all jumped off and into the river. As soon as they hit the water they all began looking through the water and mud for the jewel of the Dragons Neck. "Found it!" Yelled Musa putting her hand up. "Nope nevermind it's just a rock." They all sighed and kept loooking in the sun. Bloom walked over to Musa and they searched together. "Musa what does it even look like?" asked Bloom. Musa was about to answer until something caught her eye. "What's that?" she asked. Brandon, Nabu, and Timmy stopped searching when they heard the two scream.

Nabu covered the two in a blanket when they had sat down by the ship. "There's a town not far from here. The fisherman you saw are most likely from there" Timmy said. "The people in the town are they dead too?" asked Musa her voice breaking. No answer. "ARE THEY?" asked Bloom. Brandon walked toward them. "You really don't want to see it" he said. Their heads fell as they held on to each other sobbing. "Com'on guys let's let them be, we have to find the jewel." Nabu said. As they went back into the water Brandon held up his hand. "This it?" he asked. He was holding a round yellow jewel that had "Light" written in Japanese on it.

"Where'd you find it?" asked Timmy walking over. "At the shallow end when I was walking in" Brandon said pointing. "Guy directions!" Yelled Musa as her phone got a text from April."Go to God Lake Group 2 is there waiting" Musa read aloud. "Into the ship!" Timmy said as Musa shut her phone. "Will we pass the town on the way there?" asked Bloom. No one answered again. "GUYS!" Musa yelled. "Just don't look down" Nabu said. Musa and Bloom held each others hand and shut their eyes.

"There they are!" Stella said when she saw the ship. They all ran and hugged each other and told about all the dead they saw. The guys did the same (expect without the hugging.) Layla then got a text from April. "It says to dropped the stuff into the water and when each group puts their item in they have to say whats written on it" Layla said. Timmy told them all what the items said. Group 1 went first. They dropped the jewel of The Dragons Neck "Light" they said. Group 2 then stepped up and dropped the Stone Bowl of God in "Earth" they all said.

Under them in the water stood a figure. As both items fell down a the words "Light" and "Earth" lit up. "Only three more" the figured said. The figure looked down. "Now Helia don't look at me like that."

That is the end! Of this chapter Teehee

Umeko Bby-


	11. Chapter 11

Day and Night chapter 11

I'm soooooooo srry I forgot about this story! I will update like no tomorrow! Oh pls check out Trust Love! It's my newest story co-written by me and Floralove2

April's phone began to ring. "Hello?" she asked. _"Hello April, put me on speaker" _April set her phone on the table. "_ Good morning everyone, I have more orders for you. Today each team will go and get another item. Team one you will travel to The valley of Water and obtain the village treasure. Team 2 you will travel to the Island of Fire and find the fire jewel that keeps the island untouchable. There is a village on the Island the fire jewel is there treasure." "_Wait the villages won't just hand over their treasures!" Musa said. "_Don't worry Musa I'll take care of it" _and with that Dark hung up. "Let's go" said Ryan leading his team.

(To Helia and Flora) Flora lay on the floor her foot chained, it was draining her magic. Helia was right next to her, because he didn't have any magic he was in better shape than Flora. "Flora hang in there!" she told her moving her head to his lap. "Dark!" he shouted into the underground cave. It was a tunnel really that had paths to little caves. There were torches hung on to the walls. "What is it?" asked Dark as he walked in. "She's dying!" Helia sneered at him. "She isn't Helia, how many times must I tell u that? She is just slowly losing her magic power" Dark explained as if it was nothing. "Just what are you planning Dark?" asked Helia. "Well I might as well tell you, you won't live anyway" Dark said.

(Group 1) The Valley of Water was a very pretty place. As everyone stood on the cliff looking down at the village Musa sighed. "We need their village treasure huh?" asked Musa. Nabu nodded and the started making their way to the village. As they neared the gate Bloom screamed. "What's wrong?!" asked Brandon sword ready. Bloom pointed to the watch tower above the gate and Musa transformed. She flew up and quickly flew down to vomit. "What's up there?" asked Timmy. Musa was wiping off puck as she spoke " The watch guard…he's…..he's dead!" Musa said. Brandon and Nabu exchanged one of those looks. Nothing was good when that happened. "We need to get the gate opened first" Nabu said. They all nodded.

Ryan was rowing one boat as Riven rowed another to the island. Stella, and Layla were with Ryan, while Sky, and Tecna were with Riven. As they hit the shore Ryan jumped out of the boat. "We have to find the village" he said. "My guess it, is it's in the forest out of sight" said Tecna looking around. The island wasn't very big and about 5 miles away was a volcano. Everything else was forest. Let's get this over with" Sky said. Layla, Stella, and Tecna transformed and flew above the island to get a bird's eye view. "We-we found it" Stella choked out. "And?" asked Ryan. "Everyone's dead!" Layla said. The guys grew pale and took them by their arms and made their way to the village.

As they walked through the gate Bloom almost vomited. Dead bodies were everywhere! "I guess this is what Dark meant when he said he'll take care of it" Brandon mumbled under his breath. "Help!" called a child's voice. Musa and Bloom ran over to a little girl. "What happened?" asked Musa holding the little girl. "Demons! Demons came and attacked the valley!" the little girl said. She reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small package. "Take this and protect it! The Head Village Chief gave it to me. It's what they wanted." She said. Musa handed it to Bloom and she opened it. Inside was a crystalized tear. "The tear of the water god" she explained. She was slipping away to the other side and Musa and Bloom sang their farewell.

_Slipped Away- Avril Lavigne_

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oh_

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you_

_**This was sad! I'm sooo sorry I have slow updates**_


	12. April Lockheart

Day and Night chapter 12

Hello! Well ya here is the next chapter!

(Group 2) As the guys dragged the girls into the village. Everyone was dead. Covering their eyes with their jackets they sat them down under a tree. As they walked in the smell of the dead greeted them. They walked into the biggest hut and inside they found a box. Inside was a red crystal. As Ryan reached in to pick it up he shouted "Ow!" the crystal had _burned _him. "Now what?" asked Riven. "We need the girls." Sky said and left. He returned with Layla. Using her morphix power she carried it out to the other girls. Tecna had created a fire-resistant box out of her magic and they set the crystal inside it. "Alright let's go to the God lake." Ryan said.

(Group 1) Nabu tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. Where was group 2?! Overhead he saw them and called out to everyone else. "You guys alright?" asked Brandon. "Fine, the girls are just a little shaken." Riven said. Nearby Timmy nodded and added "Did you guys see…well a massacre?" Ryan nodded and looked back to the girls, but they were already by the lake dropping in the items. Bloom dropped to her hands and knees and dropped the Tear of The Water God into the lake "Water." She and Musa said. Tecna dropped in the Fire Jewel "Fire." She, Stella, and Layla said.

Underneath the water the words fire and water lit up, The words earth, fire, water, and light were lit up and formed a circle. "Hehe, it is starting!" Dark said. Above the surface the groups say pillars of light shoot up from under the water and criss cross. Soon after a fortress appeared behind the pillars as they created a barrier. They all watched in horror as Dark stepped out. Dark was a blonde haired man and his eyes were red, bloodthirsty. Using his hand they saw Flora and Helia, put on crosses with magical restraints. Musa sneered when she saw another figure walk out. "I should have known!" she shouted. For the figured that walked out was none other than April Lockheart.

**Alright so I'm going to leave this as a short but meaningful chapter! Please look forward to chapter 13!**


	13. So it begins

Day and Night chapter 13

**Umeko bby: I am so sorry for the slow updates!**

The group stared in horror watching April walk out. "Surprise." April said smiling at them. "You!" Ryan shouted. "We trusted you!" Bloom shouted. "And a poor choice on your account." Dark sneered. "What do you get from this?" Tecna asked. "What I've wanted from the start." April said. "To be with Helia." It was then that Stella let out a small laugh. "To be with Helia? Helia wouldn't be with you if he was poisoned and you had the cure!" Stella said. "Shut up!" April shouted. Dark put an arm around her. "Calm down my dear, let our friends play with them for now." Dark said. He began walking into the fortress. "Flora!" Ryan shouted hitting the barrier. "Echo." Dark said, then a girl appeared. She had short silver hair with bangs and two long strands of hair the framed her face. She wore a short blue kimono. "Yes master?" she asked. "Play with our guest." He said and she nodded.

Ryan cursed under his breath. "Now what?" he asked. "I'm going to try to find a loop hole in the barrier, but you need to cover me." Tecna said already getting her magic up. The girls nodded and got ready. Echo threw her daggers at Layla, who in turn blocked it with a shield. Echo then connected magic to the daggers and sent an electric shook though them, into the shield and into Layla. "Ahh!" she hissed falling after the shook. Musa then blasted her with Sonic Boom and Echo scatted along the water. "Yahoo Musa!" Stella cheered. "Stella look out!" shouted Bloom. Stella turned just in time to see yellow lightning shoot toward her. "Gah!" She shouted as she hit a rock wall. Brandon ran after her. The men drew their weapons and charged. Echo stood emotion-less as she launched a dagger with string and tied them up. "Any movement detected will trigger an electric shook." Echo said. "Fire arrow!" Bloom shouted. Echo prepared to counter the attack, but the fire broke through it and sent her flying. Echo stood up again out of breath. "Why?" asked Musa helping Layla back up. "Why fight for him!?" Musa continued.

Echo looked at the women surprised by her outburst. "Why fight for your side?" she asked. "Because that women and that man are your friends?" Echo asked. "I fight because master helped me onto my feet again." Echo explained. "While I hold love and passion, you hold hate and resentment." Echo said. "You believe you are fighting to protect the ones you love." Echo said. "And you have made me the bad guy, but all I am doing is protecting the ones I love." She continued. Musa gulped and looked at the others. "I'm finished!" Tecna said as she blasted something at the barrier. "Hurry the opening won't last!" she said running inside the barrier. "You won't get through." Echo said lightning ready. "Neither will you!" Musa shouted. "Stereo Crash!" she said cutting Echo off. The barrier began to close. "Musa hurry!" shouted Riven. Musa smiled at them. "You guys go on ahead, I want to talk to her." Musa said waving goodbye as the barrier closed.

"Come on man!" Brandon said pulling Riven's arm. "She'll be fine!" Sky said. They ran flying through narrow hallways and twisted passage ways. "We're going in circles!" Nabu said holding Layla, who had not recovered completely from the lightning attack. "There!" shouted Bloom pointing. There was a bridge that led to the next part of the fortress….just across the lake. They ran to the bridge when Stella stopped short blocking everyone's path. "Stella move it!" shouted Ryan. She shook her head. "Some-somethings moving under the water!" she said. They all froze and waited, then a dragon made of water shot out of the water and broke the bridge. "We are so screwed!" Riven said, earning a sharp jab from Timmy.

Behind them all Sky laughed. They all turned to look at him. "Sky has finally lost it." Nabu said letting Layla down. "What are you guys scared of that thing?" he asked smirking. He turned to the girls. "You ladies go on ahead, we'll take care of this." He said then added "Take Ryan with you, just in case." The girls nodded and Bloom and Stella took both Ryan's arms and lifted him up flying to the other side. "Don't you lose." Tecna and Layla said together. They all smiled and replied "Yes sir!" then they charged

After the girls had left the dragon lunged at them. "Sky do you have a plan?" asked Brandon as he jumped out of the way. "The plan is to wing it!" Sky said back. "Wing it?" laughed Riven. Then Nabu yelled "Timmy find a blind spot!" The dragon stopped attacking. "I have no blind spot." It said. The men froze. "Did that thing just talk?" asked Riven. "This thing is called Saraphina and yes I did speak." She said. "Why are you here?" asked Timmy. "Water dragons are peaceful and live in the river valleys." He stated. The dragon made her version of a laugh. "You are smart." She said then said "Yes you are correct, but I am a prisoner here." The men were confused. "Prisoner?" they asked. "That man has the power to control me, with this." She said. Then a blue jewel appeared. It was the Tear of the Water god. "That!" Sky shouted. The dragon nodded. "If you can destroy it I will be free, but my body moves on its own to protect it, it will not let you get near it." She said. The men smiled. "We will free you." The said Saraphina laughed. "We shall see." She said

**Umeko bby: That is the end! This chapter was a little short, but yea. The next chapter is called "Two hearts love and hate, Musa and Echo!" Here is a teaser **

Musa panted hard, Echo was panting too. "Why?" she asked. "Why do you fight so hard for him!" Echo stood up. "He saved me! Brought me out from the dark!" Echo yelled. "What would you know? You haven't been through what I have. Trapped, caged, treated like an animal!" she yelled as she stuck Musa with a lightning bolt. Musa blocked it with her shield. "True I haven't, but even if he saved you, you have to choice to choose between right and wrong! Because no one saved you then, I will be the one to save you now!" Musa yelled.

**Umeko bby: Hope you like it! Tune in next time (=**


	14. Echo's Tears

Day and Night Chapter 14

Musa stood and watched Echo, emotion taking over her system. "Echo, we only want to help." Musa tried to reason. "I don't want your help." Echo replied simply as she launche a lighting strike at Musa. Musa let out a small shriek as she used her shield. "Funny isn't it? How its the same person but we both bear different feelings." Echo said emotionless.

Musa stood and watched Echo. "What happened to you Echo? What did he save you from?" Musa pressed.

(*Flash back* Echo's POV 3 years ago) The screams grew loud outside the house and sickening laughter always followed. The glows of the fires illuminated and created shadows in the house. Father smiled gently and gave mother strict orders to not leave the house until it was needed.

He turned to older brother and sternly told him "protect your mother and sister." Then he left to go and join the fray that had created the commotion outside. Older brother moved to where father had been. "Stay quiet okay Echi?" he said patting my arms. I nodded and glanced outside concerned. After all I had only been 13 at the time.

A grunt followed by a groan was heard near the entrance of the house, and father's dead body fell inside. "Go!" older brother yelled as he moved to the front of the house. Mother grabbed me and together we fled from the back door.

During the summer father had created a large well and had covered the large opening with a slab of wood. He had nailed down the wood to the ground. Father had cut a small square in the wood so that we could draw water without falling in. During our haste to escape mother had pushed me into the well. At the time I had been small enough to fall through the hole. I fell into the water with a splash and franticly mother searched around her.

She screamed then, as I saw an arrow pierce through her heart. She landed barely covering the small hole. "Retrieve her body and stack it with the others!" shouted a voice laced with authority. A man with straw colored hair bent to pick up mother and he froze when he saw me. "Oh, look what we have here! She's a beauty, and would you take a look at that she has silver hair!" I gasped and struggled to move farther into well, but it didn't matter now, I was caged in and they had found me.

My long hair flowed around me as i pressed my back farther into the dirt wall. "Go in and get her out!" Shouted the voice that had placed the order to get my mother's body. The men, (most likely bandits) started pulling out the slab of wood from the ground and i felt the fear bubble its way out of the pit in my stomach. "Please!" I managed to croak out, my voice was trembling dripping in fear. There was a giant splash and couldn't stop from coughing out the water that had gotten into my mouth. I went deathly still. There was no more movement in the water and I began to move around, fear that they were here. Then suddenly large arms inclosed me in as I had been in the middle of moving to another wall. "NOO! Let go! I don't want to, LET GO!" I wailed as I thrashed around.

"You do yourself no good girl. Come quietly before I decide to let you drown in here!" The man with the straw colored hair barked out. I stilled and allowed him to drag me through the water. Roughly he grabbed me by the waist and tossed me up, only to have another man encage my wrists with rope and bind my legs with hackles. I glanced around me, only to find that I was surrounded by at least 50 bandits. "MOTHER FATHER, BROTHER!" I wailed as loud as I could falling as I sobbed. A man appeared riding on a horse and glanced down at me as if I were a bug. "They always start out that way. Take her to the others." it was only then that I realized that he was the leader, the one who ordered everyone. I glared at him and it was only then that he looked at me, finally acknowledging me as a person. "She's got spirit, but you'll see." he nodded at my mother's body and then back to me. "We'll break that in no time."

Some other men had stepped forward to take my mother's body. "No! Don't you touch her! Leave her body there!" I screamed struggling against my captor. "She's noisy, show her we we do things around here Conner,cut her hair off." I froze and shook my head. "Allow me." The man with straw colored hair said smiling wickedly at me. He took a knife out from a pouch behind his back and slowly walked over to me. "No! Stay AWAY!" is shouted. As he neared I elbowed my captor and kneed the man with the knife. He recovered far too fast for my liking and had dragged me back by my hair.

"Nooooo!" I sobbed quietly and from the corner of my eye I saw older brother's body. I stilled. My gentle loving older brother was there laying dead on the floor. I would never hear his voice again, never hear him call me Echi ever. I didn't have time to cry though because the man ran his knife through my hair and I cried out as I saw pieces fly away with the wind.

Okay everyone! So did you like it? It was sad I know...but its what needs to happen so I'm sorry! I also apologize for being lazy and not updating. Can you guys forgive me? Next chapter will continue more of Echo's past. Review please!


	15. Saved

Day and Night Chapter 15  
>(<strong>Still Echo's flash back and POV<strong>) I shut my eyes as I watched smoke rise from another town. I had been taken by them for three years now as their slave, and this had been the 6th town they attacked this week. After my capture they had taken me to their safe house, where other girls were. They were just like me, taken from their homes. I had started learning the mens names, well most of them. The man with the straw colored hair was named Jason. Their leader, the man who had ordered my hair cut off was named Leonardo.  
>I sighed and whimpered at the thought that when the men returned, more girls would be with them. After each attack there were always new girls to attend to. New girls to sooth and look after. New girls to keep alive and well, at least until they learned to handle themselves. The loud shouts of the men drew my attention and I looked up. Jason was the first to come up and the other girls shook. Emerald, a girl I had gotten close to for the past three years gripped my hand tightly.<br>"Girls, greet your new friends properly." Leonardo sneered and I clenched my fist. I stood dragging Emerald with me as I went to retrieve the new girls. There were two of them. One with long blonde hair and blue eyes. It was no wonder they took her she was beautiful. Beside her was a girl with black hair. This girl has dark topaz eyes, and she was more beautiful than the blonde one. "Hurry this way." Emerald urged pulling them along to the house we were all kept in. Emerald was a beauty. With her long brown hair and green eyes, but her eyes had a look of...brokenness. She had been a slave longer than I had.  
>Back at the house Emerald and I soothed the newcomers. Asking them questions to keep their minds off of the ugly fate that was coming for them. The blonde one was named Laura and the blacked haired one was named Alice. They had grown up together and both were 16 the same age as me.<br>As Emerald and I urged the two girls to sleep, running our hands down their backs and whispering words a loud scream rose into the ear. The girls jolted and trembled with fear while Emerald and I jumped to our feet. The scream had been a frustrated yell. Not an ordinary yell, but Leonardo's yell. "What do you mean a few girls got away?" he shouted loudly and Emerald stiffened beside me. Last week we had helped three younger girls escape, hoping they wouldn't notice.  
>The yelling outside had stopped and the sound of Leonardo's feet going up the stairs of the house approached. "Echo..." Emerald whimpered and I shook my head urging her to stay quiet. I glanced behind me to face the Alice and Laura. "Hurry to the back room now!" I hissed and they both nodded before scurrying away. Then the door slammed open and Leonardo stood before us.<br>"Where are they?" he hissed at Emerald. Her lips trembled but she stared him in the eye. "Who?" she answered back squaring her shoulders back. "You know who, the nine year old girls we took last week." he shouted now looking at me. Emerald glanced my way and stepped closer to me. " ' ." she answered firmly. Leonardo looked from Emerald to me and then finally growled out "Fine." and headed for the door. Emerald squeezed my hand and let out a sigh of relief. At that sound Leonardo stopped. "You LIE!" he shouted drawing out his sword.  
>Before I could place together what was happening I felt Emerald let go of my hand. "NOOO!" I shouted lunging at him only to have him bat me away. I slammed into the back wall and he cornered Emerald. He raised his sword and I struggled to me feet. "ECHOOO!" Emerald screamed as the sword came down. I shut my eyes, as I heard her scream die and heard her take her last breath.<br>Leonardo stood there breathless as I opened my eyes. "You!" he growled turning to face me. Behind him lay Emerald's dead body, lifeless. He dragged her body in front of him and said "take a good look Echo take a good look!" (Skip this section if you are disturbed easily. You have been warned!) Emerald's body was covered in blood. Her brown hair was stained with the the color and there was a large cut in her chest. Her eyes were open as if looking at me and saying, "RUN.", but there was no more running because I had, had enough.  
>I looked back at Leonardo and his face was still a mask of anger. "As your punishment you will not die. No I'm afraid that'd be too easy. You will watch as I cut her into pieces!" Leonardo yelled a small smile on his face. I nearly vomited at the image he had placed into my mind. "No." I whispered quietly. The pain was running through my body, heating my blood on fire and my fingers ached to release. Release what though? Leonardo shouted at me "Watch girl, watch and learn what happens when you cross me!" He raised his sword over Emerald's dead body. As he lowed it in one fast moment over her head I felt the power within burst the. I felt the ache in my fingers subside as the sweet release of power released. I hadn't known what had occurred until I saw the scorch mark where Leonardo had been, and Leonardo flat against the wall. I raised my fingers and from the tips lightning flashed. "You? You have abilities?" Leonardo questioned getting to his feet. He grabbed the gun from his belt and pointed it at me. "You will die stupid girl!" He hissed and I stared down at me fingers. Please! I begged silently. Help, send out lightning again! Nothing happened though and I braced myself for the worst. Then I heard the gunshot and screamed. Moments later though, I felt no pain. I opened my eyes and in the door way was a figure, Leonardo's body laid six feet away from him. "Now the score is even Leonardo." was all the figured said.<br>(**Echo's flashback end, Normal POV**) "He saved me life." Echo said. "After that night, he tossed me the key to my chains and told me to go and get my freedom. I unlocked the other girls and followed after him." Echo stated her eyes looking distant. "He had killed all the bandits, and he was just walking away as if he hadn't saved my life. When I tried to thank him all he said was that he was just evening the score with Leonardo. I told him of my powers and he took me with him, training me. I have been his follower ever since." Echo said. Musa stared at Echo with tears in her eyes. "Echo, your life has been hard. I would never even wish that life onto me worst enemy." Musa said standing up letting her wings out. "But, the man you talk about is not the man he is now. The man that is here now is a new man you have never met." Musa stated flying into the air. "I will help you see that." she said letting her magic flow. "No, I will let you see that my feelings are stronger than your hate." Echo said springing into the air,

**So this is the end of this chapter everyone! I know it was a little sad but all the sad is over now! The next chapter will be the last showdown between Musa and Echo! Please Review **


	16. Bonds

Day and Night chapter 16

**Hello everyone! I'm thinking about ending this story soon it seems long, but I will finish it**!

Musa smiled sadly at Echo and shook her head. She took off into the air, as if she were dancing. "You love him Echo! You have to save him!" Musa shouted as she charged Echo. Echo side stepped, preventing Musa's attack. Musa landed on the water, she hovered above it. "Sound Wave attack!" She shouted as the almost transparent light aimed at Echo. Echo tried to put up a shield but ran out of time. She flew backwards as the sound waves hit her, and slammed onto the water. Musa stepped into the water. "Save him Echo. Save him from the darkness consuming him!" Musa suggested as she walked carefully towards the young girl. Echo growled and stuck her hand into the water. She did a one-handed handstand and shouted "Electric Bolt!" and sprung into the air. The water acted as a conductor and Musa screamed as she was shocked.

Musa stood up after several moments, her breathing ragged. She glanced up at Echo, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Please..." Echo whispered. Musa stared at her. "Please, I do not want to hurt anyone." Echo continued her eyes filled with terror. "You don't have to protect him this way Echo." Musa said taking a few steps forward. She waited for an attack and when one didn't come, she continued to talk as she walked. "

"You can protect him from the darkness coming after him. You can save him with your love Echo." Musa was closer to her now. "Those men hurt you so badly back then Echo. And he saved you and I get that you are grateful. But you need to save him now." Echo had kneeled down into the water now and was crying into her hands. Musa kneeled down and put her hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to be a killer." and it was then that two hearts came together. One with hate, and one with love. Echo let out a loud sob and wrapped her hands around Musa, tackling her into a hug. Musa fell backwards into the water as Echo sobbed loudly. She smiled and ran her hand over her hair.

Brandon let out a yell of frustration as Saraphina once again knocked the guys all over the place. "Timmy!" Shouted Sky as he got back up. "Have you found it yet?!" he asked helping Riven to his feet. "Almost!" Timmy answered back. "Please hurry and find the jewel."Saraphina begged as she began to let out a breath of ice. Nabu notice something shine under the water beneath the dragon. "There!" Nabu thought to himself. "Guys, buy me some time!" Shouted Nabu. They nodded, no questions asked. Sky and Riven flanked Saraphina on both sides, and through a sling at her muzzle. Her mouth was sealed tight as she was about to fire her icy breath.

Nabu dove into the water, using his invisibility to his advantage. He swam toward the thing that had shined. Sure enough it was the Jewel of the Dragon's Neck. Nabu reached for it and swam out of the water. Saraphina was on him in moments. "Brandon!" Nabu yelled as he threw the jewel. Saraphina swished her tail and Nabu flew towards a wall.

"Got it!" Brandon yelled. He threw it at the wall and the jewel shattered into pieces. Saraphina sighed contently. "Thank you." and she simply disappeared.

The girls and Ryan ran through the narrow hallways and eventually ended up in a very large ballroom. Helia was collapsed on the floor. "Helia!" Shouted Tecna as they all ran to where he was. Helia groaned and sat up, disoriented. "...Flora..." He mumbled and tried to stand up. "We'll find her soon, but for now hold still!." Hissed Stella as she poured her pixie dust over him. Helia sighed as his wounds began to recover. His strength began to come back and he stood up. "Thanks Stella." he said as he looked over the room. "Helia, where's Flora?!" Ryan asked desperately. "Why Ryan, Flora is over here." a voice said that caused them all to have shivers. They all looked up and witnessed Dark hovering Flora in his arms."Dark, let her go!" Shouted Ryan. Dark snickered. "Ryan Lockheart, birthday June 17, and favorite color is green." Dark said. Everyone looked shocked. "How did you-." Ryan stopped talking as April walked out. "April."Helia growled out as he saw her. "Hello Helia, lovely to see you again. Everyone, I see you've met my older brother." April said. All of them gasped and Helia bolted for Dark. Layla held him back. "Demetrei at your service." "Dark" said.

"How could you? We trusted you!" Shouted Stella. "A really bad decision on your account honey." April replied. Helia looked up at her miserably. "Why?" He whispered pathetically. "Helia you broke my heart. I left hoping you would come look for me and you never did! I kept holding onto the faith of our love and you never came!" April accused.

April was slammed into the wall. Everyone turned their heads to Tecna. Demetrei fired a slice of wind at Tecna, but Stella pulled up a shield and blocked it. "So?" asked Tecna at April who was climbing down from the wall. "You wanted Helia to love you? You wanted the fairy tale?!" Asked Tecna. Demetrei's eyes widened at her words. "You cannot force the sun to become the moon. You cannot force the summer wind to stop blowing, and you sure cannot force a man to love you!" Shouted Tecna. Stella nodded and continued. "You cannot break true love apart and you cannot destroy a bond that is destined to be indestructible!" Bloom nodded. "You want someone that will love you? You cannot take another person's soulmate as you own!" Layla chimed in as well. "Your Prince Charming will come. But you cannot take one who belongs to someone else!" Layla shouted. Then they all shouted "Helia is Flora's. Give her BACK!"

Suddenly there was a bright light. "They better give her back." Musa said as she, Echo, and the guys appeared into the room. They had picked them up on the way. Brandon passed Helia his laser glove and as quick as lighting, Helia fired it and snatched Flora who was still asleep. Then with his friends around him, Helia felt unstoppable. Their bond would destroy the evil that threatened them, and they would win. At that moment, the chess pieces, became the king.

**Well I loved loved loved this chapter! I hope you all did as well. Please review**!


End file.
